Different Worlds
by ThePrince73
Summary: Set at the beginning of the Buu arc. How will Earth's greatest warriors adapt to living on Earthland with the guild of Fairy Tail? Things get hectic when everyone learns that Buu had landed on Earthland instead of earth. Vegeta's heart seems to be growing dark, but can someone save it? Certain events can change one's path. A/U
1. Chapter 1

Different Worlds

Chapter 1

Universe 2

It had been 7 years of peace and tranquility. It finally seemed as if the heavens were smiling down upon a planet simply known as earth. It was almost unheard of. Peace did not come easy to any of the warriors of earth. Everyone was just anticipating the next big threat to come after the defeat of Cell. That next big threat just would not arrive. Goku may have not been the brightest fellow, but he might have made one of the wisest decisions one could hope to make. By refusing to be wished back, he had seemingly stopped evil from entering earth, well at least the stronger forces that is. There is just something that the saiyan has that tends to draw powerful foes near as if he were a magnet. Even with the power from fighters such as his son Gohan, the Namekian Piccolo, or even the saiyan prince Vegeta, the attention would always draw towards Goku. This peace thing took some getting use to.

The earthling warriors took to peace much quicker than the "aliens" had. Krillen had went and gotten hitched to android 18. She turned him down for what seemed like a thousand times, but it was his resilience that had eventually pushed her over the edge to accept his proposal. As for Tien and Chiaotzu, the two had trained for a few years in the mountains, taking breaks off and on. It was during one of those breaks, where they had met up with Launch. The past year seemed as though the two had grown quite close. As for Yamcha, well he had been still living with Briefs at the Capsule Corp. Yamcha had been on the sad side of late. With his baseball career declining, so was his financial situations. On top of that, he was striking out with the ladies as well. Yamcha wasn't enjoying peace as much as the others. Bulma had seen this, and just had to invite him to stay with them. Piccolo had gotten used to staying up at the watchtower with Dende and Mr. Popo. It was a better observing point for him, just in case there were to be any trouble. He still didn't trust Vegeta. The little half saiyan, known as the hero and main protector of earth, had been growing into a young adult. It had been hard for Gohan to adjust to regular life, because his regular life had been nothing but turmoil and strife. Always fighting just to live or protect. Before the age of five he had not known of anything but love and peace, but up until the age of thirteen he had not known of anything but fighting and bloodshed. Chi Chi had given birth to a second child. It made Gohan so happy, giving him a little training buddy, since he didn't have Piccolo to train with him any more. Gohan was also going to school and even had gotten a girlfriend along the way. One that resembled Chi Chi a bit, whether that was a good thing or not, he wasn't sure of. Life had actually been going great for the teenager.

Someone who could share the endless war and bloodshed life, was the saiyan prince. This peaceful life didn't sit well with the proud saiyan, but over the past couple of years he had grown quite use to it. Vegeta had become more of a broken man, more than usual, over the first few years after Goku had died. The prince had completely stopped training and given up on life. He only stayed on earth for his son, Trunks. Bulma had persuaded him to start training again, telling him that Trunks would eventually need someone to train him. When she brought up Gohan and Piccolo as candidates for his teacher, it snapped Vegeta out of it. She had smiled, anything to give him a reason to be lively again. Bulma had actually tried to get closer to the man she shared a baby with, but it seemed to be futile. The blue haired scientist had tried and tried. She thought he would never come around, never to learn what love was. She believed it to be no use in trying, so she just eventually gave up. Little did she know, Vegeta had been feeling something. He had somewhat grown fond of the beautiful scientist. She was the richest, smartest, and most powerful female on the planet. The idea didn't sound all that horrible to him.

Vegeta had the best sleep of his life, and it was probably the first time without worry and regret. He awoke just before dawn, and the only other people to even think about being up at this time, were Dr. and Mrs. Briefs. The saiyan had gotten to thinking ever since he saw the short man marry the toaster.

'How do I... how...' He stood up from the edge of his bed to find himself face to face with his reflection in the mirror that hung on his bathroom door. "How do I do that with Bulma?" he asked himself quietly. His scowl slightly fading as his expression turned to more of a confused one, filled with uncertainty. Vegeta had thought long and hard about this situation for a while now, as he basically went through the stages of dying. He could not believe he actually cared for her. As usual, he would deny the truth, as his anger started to follow suit. He even went through a stage of depression, as he felt the saiyan in him was dwindling. Though after a long hard fight within himself, the proud man accepted his fate.

He smirked at himself, "Look at me. What a pathetic fool. A prince of oneself and a few half brats. No home, no kingdom, no people, no... wife." He then turned his head in disgust. " My father along with everyone else would be mocking me right now. I have not carried the saiyan name well, let alone my family name. As much as I hate to admit it, I do need a wife. It already makes me sick to my stomach that I, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, would have to stoop so low as to marry a weak human." Vegeta then looked back at the mirror and smirked once more. "But I guess she is the best that this planet has to offer."

Meanwhile, the downstairs kitchen was quite busy. Mrs. Briefs or "Panchy" as some called her, had been up for a while to start breakfast for six different people, one of which had a saiyan's appetite. Dr. Briefs had walked in to keep his wife company after being up all night working on his new prototype for the company. He had sat down and opened up his newspaper to catch up on yesterdays events and lighting up a cigarette all at the same time. This was really the only part of the day the two had together.

"So, how have things been going with you dear?" asked the scientist.

"Things have been going just swell sweetie. It's nice to have extra guests around, but it can get a little too crazy around here. How are things with you?" the blonde answered.

"Ha, I know what you mean. Things are looking up. I've finally located the oil leak in our new spacecraft and once it's finished, people will do anything to get their hands on it. I think Bulma and I have really outdone ourselves this time. Especially her. She's really something. Taking after her old man if I do say so myself."

"That's nice honey! What do you want to dri- AAAHHHH!" Mrs Briefs couldn't even finish her question before crashing to the ground. Dishes and cups smashed the ground with a loud clap.

"Honey are you okay?" Dr. Briefs looked up to see the cause of this accident. It was none other than Vegeta. He had been standing behind the fridge door with his arms crossed, when Mrs. Briefs had it open to look for a beverage for her husband.

"Vegeta?" The spouses said in unison.

"In the flesh. Now about Bulma. I have some questions." Vegeta stated.

"Oh my! What is it dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Yes, what is it my boy? Is something wrong with my daughter?" Dr. Briefs questioned as well.

"No." he simply answered.

"Well what's the matter ma boy?"

Vegeta stood there for a few moments. He tried to gather himself as best he could.

"Listen up. I will not repeat myself. I'm not experienced in this kind of thing, nor do I wish to be... But I have come to you for.. help." The Briefs did not interrupt. Vegeta took this opportunity to finish. "I have.. become... Arrgghh! I have become... how would you say, quite "fond" of Bulma." Vegeta struggled to spit out. Mrs. Briefs was about to jump out of her skin from pure joy, but Dr. Briefs had stopped her. There seemed to be more to come.

"Your people have some sort of ritual or ceremony of some sort from what I take." Vegeta continued.

'Ah marriage!' the blonde thought.

"Not too long ago I saw the bald midget do this with that "machine", and I have also seen it on your boxed programs. I believe it is called marriage, if I'm not mistaken." Both spouses almost fell to the floor.

"My people had a similar event. Saiyans weren't known for this marriage thing, but it was mandatory for the royal family. My bloodline were always bred through the strongest, most powerful, most attractive, and so on and so on. In other words the very best. The male would find a female attractive enough to suit him, and then he would challenge her to a fight. If she survived or met his expectations, then he would make her his. Then there would be a ceremony like yours, as both sides would accept to be bonded until till they die." He stopped to let the old couple take it all in. Mrs. Briefs broke down in tears. She leaped into the saiyan, giving him the hardest hug she could possibly give.

"Oh Vegeta!" she cried.

"Well son, I don't know what to say. I'm very happy, and I'm sure Bulma would be thrilled to hear that. But I don't understand. What do you need help with?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Like I said, I'm not experienced in this kind of thing. All I know is that there is a ring involved and I have to ask her to accept my offer." 'Which will not be easy for me.' he thought to himself. "So, I've come to ask for your help. Will you help me gain your daughter's hand in marriage?" Vegeta finished, all while struggling to escape the clutches of the blonde ditz. For a human, she was quite stubborn.

"Of course we will! Oh Trunks and Bulma will be so thrilled to hear this!" Mrs. Briefs replied.

"I must say I'm lost for words. I would have never thought you would be the type Vegeta. But anyway, yes. We will absolutely help you." Dr. Briefs answered.

"You're right. I am not the type. But the time has come for me to find a "mate". There are no other saiyans alive, so it's not like I have much of a choice." Vegeta looked to the floor in hurt. The Briefs had noticed this, even if it was just for an instant. They could tell something was wrong with the proud prince. He would never show any emotion to anyone. Goku's death must have really changed him. "I also don't plan on scouring the universe for a bride. Too much of a waste of time. The woman may not be the strongest female on this planet, but she is the most powerful. She... she is the best that this planet has." he finished.

Both Panchy and Dr. Briefs smiled at the younger man. They knew that it must have been really hard for him to come to them, let alone admitting this aloud.

"Son, you don't have to worry about a single thing. We will get everything ready for you. Your only job is to ask the question." The doctor informed.

"Yes, and she will most definitely say yes. She has been wanting this for a really long time!" Panchy assured.

Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed. "Whatever." He opened his eyes and looked at them with a smirk forming, but this smirk held some softness to it. He tried to play it off by acting as if it were not a big deal, but the prince couldn't fool the two. They smiled inwardly. Nodding, Vegeta crossed his arms and turned to take his leave.

It had been a week since Vegeta had asked for the help from Dr. and Mrs. Briefs. The arrogant man was awaiting in his room patiently. This was the day that he would ask Bulma to become his wife. He had still been contemplating the whole idea. Anything and everything he could think of led back to Bulma and Trunks. When Goku had died, the saiyan prince had felt a depression that he had not experienced before. It seemed like when he had something to live for, something to strive for, it would almost surely be ripped away from him. He looked for his freedom all his life, only for it to be granted by death. When he was brought back to life, he finally gained his freedom, only to live in the shadows of a lower class saiyan. The monster he wished to kill all his life had fallen to that same lower class, who achieved something he reached for his entire life. Super saiyan. He hated Goku so much for that, yet at the same time somewhat thankful. It gave him something to work for. Goku pushed him to get stronger everyday, but what did he have when he left this world? Vegeta began to wonder if it was the gods laughing at him for all the evil he had committed. He didn't care for taking over the universe. That was more of Frieza's thing. The only thing that kept him grounded at first was his son. Over time that affection had grown stronger and had enveloped another. Bulma. Although he would never show it, he was finally starting to see what Goku might have been talking about all that time. Caring for them certainly made him feel like he could protect them from anything. Vegeta felt like he had grown so much stronger over the past couple of years due to that simple fact. The prince believed it was them that kept him whole all this time.

It was growing late into the morning hours. Vegeta stood in a suit that he was supposed to wear later that night, as he would be taking Bulma out on a "date". This is where he would propose. The prince had something other in mind though. He wanted it to become more of a private thing, not so the whole world could see it. He was ready right then and there. 'Surely the damn woman should be up by now.' he thought. Vegeta walked out and up the stairs to the next floor, where a door painted in pink and dressed in flowers came into sight. He walked right up to it and pulled out a small black box. 'I've waited two years to do this.' Opening the lid, revealed and enormous diamond ring. Dr. Briefs picked the biggest and most expensive ring he could find, saying "my baby deserves the best." This earned the Dr. a roll of the eyes from the prince. Vegeta smirked now though, knowing how much she would like it. He then looked back at the door. 'Ha, foolish girl. She's probably still asleep or maybe she thinks I'm training. Won't she be surprised.' Reaching his hand out for the door knob, he turned it and opened the door. If anybody was surprised it was him.

"Ahh! Vegeta! How many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering someone's room!?" the blue haired scientist yelled.

"V-Ve-Vegeta! I thought you were out training man?" a certain bandit cried.

Vegeta stood there with box in hand. No movement, nor emotion radiating from the proud warrior. His ki was steady and eyes were as black as the darkest depths of the universe. Too shocked and empty at the same time to realize the situation at hand. Vegeta had all of a sudden become very unpredictable, and maybe even become the most dangerous force in the entire universe.

Meanwhile far away on the Sacred World of the Kais.

"Kibito. Listen up. It looks like Bobbity has made his move."

"Yes, but can you sense where he's going Kaioshin?"

"It seems he is headed for a planet on the outer edges of sector 6. A planet called Earthland."

"Ah, so that must be where the damned monster resides."

"Yes, but for now, he still sleeps. There must be some powerful beings there. We can not allow him to be awoken!"

"Yes I agree. But do you think we are strong enough to defeat him in case he does awaken?"

"No. I had a chance a long time ago, but I did not take it. If we fought today, I would not stand a ghost of a chance."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I have an idea though."

"I'm listening."

"There are some warriors on a planet similar to this "Earthland". From what I've heard they are some of the strongest in the universe. Surely you've heard of a Goku or Gohan before?"

"Ah! Thee Goku!? Thee Gohan!? Yes! Of course, how could I forget?"

"It would be wise to ask them to tag along. Just in case."

"I see your point now sir."

"Pack your bags Kibito, we're heading to earth. Then to earthland!"

Hey Guys! I'm back again to start a new story. This time it will be a crossover, which is going to be a bit challenging. Don't worry. I will definitely continue "Too Much Alike". There is just so much I have to offer that story. I'm almost done with the next chapter for it, so look forward to that!


	2. Chapter 2

Different Worlds

Chapter 2

Universe 2

On one of the many tails of the Milky Way, sits a bluish brown ball of life. A planet full of water, trees, animals, and plenty of life in all directions. You could say it was a sister or even a distant cousin to planet earth. A very "distant" cousin mind you. It's name even strikes similarity. Earthland. Instead of martial artists or weird super powered aliens, earthland was filled with mages. Wizards of dark and light magic. A planet that consists of demons from spells, ancient texts, elemental magic, dragon slayers, and an endless list of other magic and spells. So all in all, two worlds that are very similar yet very different at the same time.

Earthland has people who use magic, and those who do not. People who do not use magic have standard everyday living jobs. The ones who do use magic tend to use it for their occupation. Though just because one could wield magic, did not mean one must become a mage. Most took the opportunity to do so. For the majority of mages, joining a guild was a great adventure. Guilds held job requests that ranged in difficulty from saving a kitten from a tree, to defeating powerful demons and deciphering spells. Just like the wizards, you also had light guilds and dark guilds. Thousands of guilds covered the world, as some were more know than others. One in particular was located in the center of a town known as Fiore. This guild had made a name for itself. Not through strength, although it had plenty of it, but through the trouble it had caused. This guild was known as Fairy Tail.

It was a gloomy gray day. It was as if the clouds could open up and cry at any moment. In an apartment complex just down the road from the Fairy Tail guild, a blonde bombshell was about to enter her room. She opened the door, expecting to find company as always, but nobody was there. She stopped for a moment to realize, it had been 7 years since the beautiful blonde had even stepped foot in here. She had slapped herself mentally, as she just ran through the whole fiasco with her landlord. Luckily for her, the landlady had kept everything in place and had not put the room back up for rent. The old woman came off as mean and hateful, especially to this girl, but secretly, she had a soft spot for her. After hearing what had happened on Tenrou Island, she just had to keep the room off limits.

7 years ago, a terrible event took place. On Tenrou Island, took place of the S-class mage exams for some of Fairy Tail's most gifted mages. An almighty mage known as "Zeref" and the black dragon "Acnologia" destroyed the island though. If it weren't for the the first guild master of Fairy Tail "Mavis", and her spell to always keep the island safe, it would have been the end of all of them.

'Wow. Funny, it seems like I was in here just the other day. I haven't changed and neither has this room. Though, everything outside of this is completely different.' a sad smile formed on her face.

A lot had happened since the events on Tenrou Island. Bisca and Alzack had gotten together and had a child. Romeo, the youngest mage of the guild, had grown into a teenager. His personality resembled Natsu's same firey passion. His father Macao, had become guild master for those 7 years. Another thing out of all the events that had occurred over the past 7 years, was that the simple fact that Fairy Tail had not been relevant at all. The guild once known as an almighty powerhouse, had become nothing more than a laughing stock for all of Fiore.

'It just feels... feels so weird.' Lucy looked out to see the sun trying to squeeze through the stubborn clouds, as if it were a crowded street. She turned and walked towards her writing desk, the same one in which she kept all of her most sacred writings and letters in. The blonde opened the first drawer hoping to see them there, and to her surprise, they were. Untouched. The landlady cleaned her room for all those years, but did not touch these old dusty papers. She smiled. 'Huh, she really is something.'

Just then, there was a knock on her door, waking her from a somewhat daydream. Lucy was expecting the usual spunky loudmouthed pink-haired dragon-slayer and his blue furred flying friend, but to her surprise, it was just the opposite.

"Lucy? You in here?"

"Gray? What are you doing here?" the blonde questioned.

"Well, you just left all of the sudden. Everyone was so relieved to hear that we survived and was wanting to catch up, but we realized you weren't there. Erza sent me out looking for you, and I thought this would be a good place to start." Gray said with a cool smile. "So is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Ha ha, I'm just a little pooped from our recent adventure. Plus I wanted to make sure my "personal belongings" were still in one piece." she finished with a sad smile. Lucy looked down at the table that stood right next to her. Gray smiled in response.

"I see. I understand. Well before I go, I just wanted to let you know that the guild is throwing a party tonight in celebration of our return. Oh, and apparently master has some big news. Everyone's expecting you to be there." Gray informed.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world hehe. Oh by the way, where is Natsu and Happy? I would have expected them to come here as well." she asked.

"Yeah about that. He was too busy wanting to start fights, and with Erza scolding him, I was the only one who was free." and with that, he turned to leave.

"See ya later." he said while putting his hands in his pockets and walking out the door.

'Ha, it feels so weird and so different now, and yet, everything still feels the same.' The celestial wizard smiled once more. "Maybe things will get normal again."

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the galaxy.

A man stood lifeless. His eyes were darker than the deepest depths of a black hole. He suddenly just became the most unstably dangerous being in the entire universe.

"Vegeta! I swear! How many times do I have to tell you to knock when entering!?" Bulma yelled.

"Uh, Vegeta! Hey man, it's not what it looks like. I swear! We, we were just talking! Ha ha that's it..." Yamach persuaded, as he waited for his death to come. Sweating profusely, he moved away from Bulma, and began to put some clothes on.

"Why are you so scared Yamcha? It's not like we're together or anything. Now, what is so important that you had to barge into my room like you just did?" she asked.

The prince still made no movement. The long-haired bandit thought it was odd that Vegeta had yet to make a move. No ki increase or anything. Just an empty stare. It made the scarred face warrior think about how much the proud saiyan actually cared for Bulma. 'Weird.' he thought.

"Well? What is it bud?" she repeated.

Vegeta dropped his head to the floor. Ki suddenly forming into a ball in his palm.

"Here we go." Yamcha whispered.

"Wait! What the hell are you doing!? I don't feel like playing games today Vegeta! Get out now!" the scientist screamed.

Vegeta then raised his palm. Turning his gaze upon the two of them, his ball of ki was still increasing.

'Wait a minute! He isn't just planning on taking me out, he's going to kill us both!' Yamcha realized. "Bulma! Get out of here! Now!" the bandit ordered.

"Wha- how dare you! This is my house, I'm going nowhere. Vegeta. For the last time. Get the hell out of here!" Bulma ordered as well.

"Bulma, stop it! He's not playing! Go!"

All of the sudden, Bulma's expression changed from an aggressive rage to a seriously worried one. 'He can't be serious. Can he?' she thought.

"Ve-Vegeta?" she barely squeaked out.

The room began to shake as did the whole complex. Vegeta's ki skyrocketed; knocking down picture frames and cracking the walls. Trees began to fall just outside the corporation. Just then a smirk formed upon the prince's face.

Atop Kami's tower.

"Ah! What in the world?" asked Dende, the new guardian of earth.

"I knew it was too good to be true. It wouldn't be long before he snapped. He hasn't changed." Piccolo spoke, as he stood with arms uncrossed. 'This isn't good.'

Back on earth, things were getting hectic. Vegeta's power could now be felt by everyone.

"What's this power? It feels like Vegeta." Gohan said to himself.

"What's the matter honey? Is something wrong?" Chi Chi asked her son.

"Stay here mom. I have to go somewhere." he responded. Gohan flew out the window, with Chi Chi yelling things from behind. 'I wonder what is happening. It doesn't feel like he's training or anything. This feels darker than usual. I have to go make sure Goten's alright. I could never forgive myself if something ever happened to him.' he thought.

At Kame house. "18, keep Marron safe. I'll be back." 'I hope' Krillen blasted off towards the power he felt. "Idiot. Just runs off without telling me anything." 'Just be careful.' 18 thought.

In the mountains somewhere. "You feel that too buddy?" asked Tien.

"Y-yeah." replied Chiaotzu.

"Stay here buddy. I'm going."

"Be careful Tien."

Tien nodded before taking off.

Meanwhile

"Hey Trunks? Why is your dad powering up?" Goten asked.

"I don't know. Probably fixing to train or something." Trunks replied with a shrug. His eyes never left the television set. Vegeta had just recently taught the two boys how to sense ki.

"Oh. Ok!" Goten responded back with a smile, as the two boys continued on with their video game. Something was bothering Trunks though.

On the other side of the complex a man held death in his hand. Just as he was about to release this ball, an idea struck him. He let his arm fall down to his side, letting the ki vanish from his hand. Dropping the box that held the ring in his other hand, he burst upward through the ceiling and into the sky. Debris was thrown everywhere, almost hitting Bulma just before Yamcha could jump in to rescue her.

"What was that? Come on Goten let's go check it out." Trunks ordered.

"Now what's he doing? You can't read that guy." Yamcha questioned aloud.

"I don't understand. Why is he acting like this? He shouldn't care what I do. I know this, because he's told me a million times!" Bluma shouted in confused anger.

"What in the world was that?" Dr. Briefs asked, as he and Panchy ran into the room.

"It's Vegeta. He was acting really weird when he walked in on me and... Yamcha. He just blasted through the roof like a maniac!" Bulma explained with a blush on her face.

"Oh no." Panchy replied quietly.

"Sweetie, please tell me you didn't." Dr. Briefs said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in frustration.

"Sweetheart, I believe you just a made a big mistake." Dr. Briefs stated sadly.

"I don't know what you guys are on about. This is my life and I will do what I want to with it! It's no one's business! Besides, Vegeta was never interested in me anyway." She dropped her gaze to the floor. Her parents could see the hurt in her barely visible eyes.

"What was that? I felt dad's power increase, and then it just disappeared." Trunks questioned. He and Goten both walked in just after his grandparents did.

"I think I should go. I'll see you later Bulma." With his head hung downward, Yamcha threw his shirt on and stalked by the Briefs.

"What was Yamcha doing in here?" Trunks asked again.

Dr. Briefs and Panchy looked at each other, mirroring the other's sad expression. They looked at the boy and smiled.

"He was just telling your mother good morning ma boy. That's all." Dr. Briefs explained.

"Yes. We all were honey. Now, hurry downstairs. Breakfast is ready." Panchy assured with a smile.

Trunks scowled. He looked at his mother before answering "Fine. Let's go Goten." The two ran out of the room before anything else could be said

Trunks stopped just outside the door. 'I don't believe that. I'm tired of them always treating me like a baby!' he thought.

"Are you coming Trunks?" Goten asked his best friend.

"Shhhh! Be quiet. Look, you can on ahead without me." the lavender-haired boy said.

"Sorry. So you mean you're not eating?" Goten whispered quietly.

"No, I'm not hungry. Look, you have as much as you want. You can even have all of mine." Trunks said.

"Really!? Ooops! I mean really? Thank you Trunks! Your the best!" Goten yelled quietly, before hurrying down the stairs at an unbelievable speed.

Dr. Briefs looked down and saw out of the corner of his eye, the box that Vegeta was going to give Bulma later tonight. 'He must have gotten impatient, and went ahead with it.' The old man bent down to pick up the box, before walking over and sitting down beside his daughter on the edge of the bed. Panchy followed suit, as she sat on the opposite side of Bulma. Dr. Briefs handed the box over to the blue-haired scientist.

"What's this?" Bulma asked. She opened the lid, which revealed a diamond ring, coated in gold and silver crystals and diamonds. It was the biggest ring she had ever see.

"Ha ha, that boy is something else." The doctor proclaimed.

"Oh honey, it's beautiful!" Panchy exclaimed.

"I don't get what is going on here." she said.

"You see dear, well, Vegeta wanted to give you that." Dr. Briefs explained.

Bulma's eyes went as wide as the moon. 'He couldn't have... No I won't believe it.' she thought. Her eyes became glossy, as she began to shake.

"This can't-" she said before getting cut off by her father.

"As you know, the man has a hard time of showing his emotions. He came to your mother and I, and we couldn't turn him away. He sought out help because he didn't know anything about this sort of thing." The old man stopped to readjust his glasses and clear his throat. "Honey, even though he may have not shown it, the boy has always cared for you somewhat. That care grew strong over these past few years. Vegeta has been wanting to do this for a while now sweetheart. He wanted to ask you to marry him." Dr. Briefs finished.

"Mom?" Bulma looked at her mother for clarification.

"He tells the truth honey." Panchy said with a sad smile

'Dad wants to marry Mom? Awesome!' Trunks cheered inside, just around the corner.

"I-I just don't get it. I have tried my hardest to be with him. I gave it my all! Gave him a home and food, gave him a child, and gave him all of my love." Bulma stopped for a brief moment, letting her tears fall from her chin..

'What the heck? Is Mom crying?' Trunks asked inwardly.

"He made it VERY clear, that he didn't want anything to do with me." Bulma finished. She finally just let go. Bursting into tears, she leaned into her father's chest. "What have I done daddy?" she asked him quietly.

'What is she talking about?' Trunks thought just before sensing an enormous ki. His eyes went wide. "Dad?"

Flying at a pace that cannot be seen by the naked eye, the prince had one thing on his mind. Kill. Vegeta had come to an abrupt stop over a familiar canyon, as he dropped out of his super state. It was the same place in which he and Goku had first fought. The wind began to blow harshly, as the clouds darkened. The proud man lifted his head and smirked.

"Ah, this takes me back. How could I forget this place, as it haunts me day and night, every day and night that is. Not one day has passed without me think of what happened. Ha ha. Yes, the first time, I, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, was shown defeat. By a low-class warrior, his half-breed brat, a bald midget, and some no-name fatass, who cut my tail off. Being ruled by damn that damn lizard for most of my life wasn't enough." Vegeta then clinched his fists and turned back into a super saiyan. "Ah the good ole days. If I remember correctly, I was in almost this exact same spot when I unleashed my devastating Galick Gun on this pathetic mud ball. Just before Kakarot shattered that dream, as he has often done." Vegeta then cupped his hands backward and put his arms behind his head. Purple ki began to radiate from his hands. "Yes, I believe it was something like this. Shame, looks like Kakarot isn't here this time to shatter this dream. Goodbye fools! Galick Gun fir-" he yelled before a green flash charged him.

"What has gotten into you Vegeta? You would have destroyed the planet." Piccolo explained.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy. "Vegeta replied with a smirk. "Stand down green man, your death is inevitable either way, this way will be much quicker and painless."

"Fool! If you blow the planet up, you'll just be blown away with it." Piccolo stated.

"Ha! What do I care! It's not as if I have anything left to give anymore. I have failed at everything that has meant any merit to me." The saiyan prince turned his head in disgust and spit. "Why I'm telling you this, I don't know. It's no one's damn business what I do, let alone yours! Die!" Vegeta yelled, before charging the namekian.

'Damn. I should have seen this coming.' Piccolo thought before blocking a punch from the prince. 'Such power. He's certainly gotten stronger." Piccolo finished the the thought, just before blocking a kick.

"It seems as though you haven't been training much these past seven years namek." Vegeta said.

"No need for it, when we have Gohan." the namekian smirked, as he seen the look from Vegeta turn sour. 'It's true, I haven't trained much these past few years. Vegeta is stronger, but if I can just hold him off till Gohan gets here. He's had to have sensed us by now.' he planned.

"Ha! Bwahahaha! You have to be joking. Kakarot's brat? Maybe when he fought Cell, but this is a different time and place fool. Let me show you a bit." Vegeta explained.

In just a flash, the saiyan had vanished, leaving Piccolo stunned. Too fast to see his speed, Vegeta surprised the namek with a punch to the face. Piccolo rebounded, just to discover Vegeta had gotten behind him. With that, Vegeta decided the namekian was no fun, and determined to just finish it quickly. The prince elbowed Piccolo in the back of the neck, just before putting him into a headlock.

"I think I'll end this little game now." Vegeta stated.

"Arrchk! Impp-" Piccolo choked out. 'How could I have let my guard down that easily? Have I really became so weak? How could I have not sensed this power from him in all these years?' Piccolo asked himself inwardly.

"Nice choice of words to be your last. Hehe" Vegeta squeezed tighter. Just before he was about to crack his neck, a blast nearly hit him.

"Let him go Vegeta." a young man demanded.

"Well well now. If it isn't Gohan. Wait your turn brat, this one asked for it first." Vegeta said, while nodding over to Piccolo.

"Listen to him Vegeta." Tien said, dropping in behind Gohan, with Krillen beside him.

"Well it seems the cavalry has arrived. Just in time to watch the show fools!"

"What in the world has gotten into you? I thought you had been doing fine all this time." Gohan assumed.

"Quiet boy! Talking is a waste of time. It only prolongs your death." Vegeta finished with a smirk.

"What are you talking about all of the sudden? This has come out of no where! I thought your evil days were over." Gohan explained.

Vegeta let Piccolo go, which relieved Gohan. The prince was motionless. This made Gohan nervous. 'He's just standing there, so weird. It's... it's almost as if he's cracked. Like he's blacked out or something. This isn't the Vegeta I know.' Gohan thought.

"This heart of mine has always been pure black." the prince said with a smirk.

"I don't believe that." Gohan said.

"Enough! I have changed my mind. I'm done with this scrub, let's get on with it boy." Vegeta said.

"I don't want to fight you Vegeta." Gohan claimed.

"You will fight me, or this planet is history." Vegeta stated. 'Kakarot is no longer here, but his brat will have to do.'

"But Veget-" Gohan questioned before Piccolo cut him off.

"There is no use in talking to him Gohan. He will not listen. You have to take him out!" Piccolo shouted.

"He's right you know. If you beat me, you save him and this world. If you lose, well, you lose everything." Vegeta simply put with a dark smirk.

"Arrggh." Gohan growled.

"Of course, you will lose though. You were stronger when you fought Cell back in the day, but you have changed now. No training in seven years has made you weak." Vegeta raised his fists and began to power up. Clouds began to open, as the atmosphere began to change.

'What is this power?' Piccolo thought with eyes buldging.

'He-he couldn't have...' Gohan thought.

"As for me..." Lightning began to dance around the prince's body as if it were a slippery serpant in the sea. "Aaahhhh!" All at once, Vegeta let go of everything, pushing Gohan and the others back.

"Incredible! I haven't felt this kind of power since Cell." The Namekian confirmed to himself.

"His power is insane." Krillen remarked.

"How?" Gohan whispered quietly.

"Behold. This is the kind of power you gain from training. I'm more deserving of it than you." Vegeta boasted. In the blink of an eye, Vegeta had elbowed Gohan in the side of the head, which shot him into a mountainside.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled.

"This can't be!" Tien said.

"I barely hit you boy, so I know you're not hurt. Now transform already! I'm done standing around." Vegeta ordered.

Gohan found himself laying among the rubble from his impact with a moutain. The young half saiyan stood up and dusted himself off. 'Well, it looks like I have no choice.' Raising his forearms, the demi saiyan powered up as much as he could. Something seemed to be wrong. It was as if he had reached his limits already, and he had yet to reach Vegeta's level. 'This can't be all I have. I need more damn it!'

'This isn't good.' Piccolo thought with wide eyes.

"Haha! I knew it. All those years of no training has got you put you into a hole. You have dug your own grave boy." Within an instant, the prince vanished. Vegeta appeared behind Gohan, cracking him in the back of the neck, almost knocking him out. Before Gohan could recover, Vegeta unleashed a barrage of attacks upon the high schooler. Gohan's only chance was the Kamehameha. He looked up at Vegeta with hands in a cusp.

"Ah, want to play that game huh? Okay then, I guess this will finish it. Just like my fight with Kakarot, we used these techniques against each other to decide the fate of this world a little over 10 years ago. How funny, fate would occur once again, but this time with his son in his place instead. This time there will be a different outcome." Vegeta finished as he cupped his hands back, signaling his Galick Gun.

'They can't do this! It will be the end of us all. I have to do something!' Piccolo thought.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me"

"Yes, that's it boy! Give it everything. Just like with Cell." Vegeta taunted.

"HAAAA!"

"Galic Gun Fiiyaahhh!"

"Noooo!'" Krillen yelled.

"It can't end like this!" Tien said.

"Damn it!" Piccolo surrendered.

"Father! Stoooppp!" Trunks pleaded.

"What!? Trunks!" Vegeta questioned. He looked back down to see Gohan had unleashed the Kamehameha. The attack was about to hit him full on until it was knocked away by another attack.

"Well now that was close wouldn't you say? Allow me to introduce myself. I'm am Supreme Kai, and this is Kibito. It's nice to finally meet you."

On Earthland

The entire Fairy Tail family had gathered together at the guild, as they anticipated the news from Master Makarov. They began to grow restless waiting for the short man.

"Arrggh. This is getting on my nerves! Why the hell did we all have to come to this damn thing. I hate parties." Gazille gritted, while tapping his fingers impatiently on the table.

"Well I heard it's more than a party. Something big was supposed to be announced I think." Levy responded.

"That is correct! Master is to announce a big surprise tonight, so be patient." Mirajane informed while sitting their drinks down on the table.

"Pfft whatever." Gazille remarked, earning a smile from Levy.

"It seems master is taking his sweet time though." Natsu said.

"Haha, I'm sure he has his reasons." Lucy replied.

"Of course he does, he is the master after all. Don't second guess the master Natsu." Erza said.

"Wha-" Natsu jumped.

"Haha yeah Natsu." Happy added.

"You better listen to them Natsu. After all, master knows all." Gray said with a smirk.

"Hey it's not me that has to listen, it's you!" Natsu replied, putting his hands on the table.

"Listen to what?" Gray questioned, mirroring natsu.

"To my fist, punk!" Natsu yelled, grabbing Gray's collar.

"Let's go then chump!" Gray responded by grabbing Natsu's scarf.

Just when Erza was about to intervene, Makarov stood upon a bar table, facing the entire guild.

"Quiet down now children." Makarov cleared his throat as everything went silent. "I hope everyone is having a great time. The women are looking even more gorgeous tonight than usual." He said with a sly grin.

"Master." Mirajane said with a vein buldging.

"Oh of course. Sorry about that. Now then, as you all know, many of us were thought to have been dead for the past seven years now. We are standing before you right now, thanks to Fairy Tail's first master Mavis. This party was to celebrate our return, and also the return of Fairy Tail's dominance." Makarov paused for a moment, letting the members talk among themselves.

"With the absence of so many of us, the guild has declined in power, presence, and popularity. It is not the fault of those who were running the guild for all these years. You could only do so much. I am here now to inform you that we will regain that dominance, and I have the right event to do it."

Everyone was pleasantly shocked. It sounded great to hear this from Makarov, but just what was this event? So many were excited, yet confused at the same time.

Hold your questions. This "event" will allow us to regain what we have lost. That event is called "The Grand Magic Games!" Makarov finished

"I like where this is going." Gray said.

"Juvia agrees." Juvia concurred, form a distance.

"Sounds interesting." Erza replied with a smirk.

"Yeah it kinda sounds like fun hehe." Wendy joined in.

Nastu stood up. "I'm getting all fired up."

So sorry for the wait guys. So much has happened, but I'm back. I have so many ideas for this story. The fights will be longer as well. I will also upload a cover for this story that I am drawing myself. "Too Much Alike (continued) will be the next thing to come out. I'm over half way done with the next chapter for that, so look forward to that! Also, thank you so much for the love, I really appreciate it.


	3. Update

Update: Hello everyone. I just wanted to give an update on my stories. Fear not, they will be updated shortly. I just finished my first semester of college and I have about a month and a half off until I start semester #2. I will be uploading the next chapter of "Too Much Alike" soon, then I will work on the next "Different Worlds" chapter. I am so very sorry for the wait, but I promise there will be a continuation. Again, thank you very much for staying with me.


End file.
